Just a visit
by misakichi1
Summary: Inu-Ranma x-over Ukyo's visiting her old friend Kagome in Tokyo over the summer, but what happens when all of Nerima follows? How will Inu-Yasha and the gang react when they find out the shard hunt will be delayed? R+R!
1. Vacation

Disclaimer: Hey, just another disclaimer. These things piss me off, so I'm only writing them in the first chapter of my stories.  
  
Ukyo sighed. She had nowhere to go during the summer, but she wanted to stay away from the hectic life she had to deal with in Nerima. 'Maybe I should go to Tokyo. I have a few friends there, and I haven't been there for a while.'  
  
~~  
  
Kagome screeched in delight. "Ah! Ucchan's coming?!"  
  
"Yep, got the letter today!" Sota answered.  
  
"Let me see!" Kagome snatched the letter from Sota's hands hastily.  
  
'Hi Kagome-chan! Well, I'm in Nerima. I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, but it's summer, and I'll do anything to escape the restaurant. (I own a restaurant!) Um, I'm not exactly sure if a few friends are coming- I'll have to call you about that. But if they are, expect a LOT of people. I hope I'm not intruding in anything you have going on in your life, but I really want a vacation. Call me with an answer? Your mom knows the number! Maybe, see you soon!  
  
Ucchan'  
  
"Oh my gosh! I have to call her right away!" Kagome rushed excitedly to the phone, when she realized she had to get her mother's address book, so she rushed upstairs to get it. Then she ran back down the stairs (that's got to be tiring!) and called her old friend.  
  
"Ucchan's, how may I help you?"  
  
"Ukyo? It's me, Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome! It's so nice to hear a voice that isn't screaming 'Number 12!'"  
  
"The restaurant is that chaotic?"  
  
"Definitely! Not to mention the fact that I'm trying to pursue a guy with, like, 20 other fiancées!"  
  
"Um, meaning?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I moved to Nerima to find a guy- have I talked about him? Ranma Saotome- so cute! It turns out that his father keeps arranging marriages for him in turn for favors (or whatever the heck else!) That's what happened to me. Now I got to marry him, but I think he might like one of his other fiancées.  
  
"Oh, wow, that's weird! But I don't think that's as weird as my life! I'll tell you about it later- when you come to Tokyo!"  
  
"I can come?" She replied excitedly.  
  
"Sure! But if you're bringing friends, there might be a problem."  
  
"I know. I haven't even told my friends about my 'vacation'."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I have to tell a few people that you're coming too. Oh, well, we'll work out the details later."  
  
"Cool, thanks Kagome. Well, I have to go before all my customers leave- Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Kagome sighed. One more reason to stay in her world. Now she had to explain to Inu-Yasha why the shard hunt would be delayed for a few days, weeks, months, maybe! Yeah, that'll be real easy!  
  
'Ok, Kagome, you'll just make a quick visit telling them that you might not visit for- who knows how long- maybe the whole summer! But Shippo! He'll die with such horrible male company! And if he doesn't, when I come back, he'll be a pervert with a sharp tongue! And Sango! She'll go crazy if Miroku gropes her for the entire summer! How can I leave them like that? I'll have to- wait- NO! I can't bring them to my time if I have company- especially, maybe, normal company! What do I do?' Kagome freaked out when she realized a.) She was talking to herself, and b.) She had a serious problem. 'I'll figure this all out later. This is too confusing!'  
  
~~  
  
"Hey Ran-chan!"  
  
"Hey Ucchan, one #5?"  
  
"Sure, honey. Well, anyways, you better savor my okonomiyaki now, because I'm going to Tokyo for the summer."  
  
"What?" Ranma stopped dead in his tracks. No more okonomiyaki for 3 whole months!  
  
"Yep, I'm visiting a friend over the summer."  
  
"Then leave a summer's worth of okonomiyaki!"  
  
"Sugar, if you want it, just come to Tokyo with me." She laughed.  
  
"Well, ok."  
  
"What?" Ukyo was joking the entire time- the point of her vacation was to leave the circus behind!  
  
Pretty soon, everyone was coming! Shampoo didn't trust Ranma with Ukyo, and Akane didn't trust Ranma with Shampoo, and Ryoga was going wherever Akane was going (as P-chan) and on and on it went.  
  
Ukyo felt a sweat drop trickle down the side of her face when she heard that even Kodachi was going! (She was clearly uninvited, but she's crazy, and re-invited herself!) 'Great! Now the whole freak show's following me!' Ukyo felt so bad since she knew that Kagome's house couldn't fit all these people!  
  
"Kagome?" Ukyo asked over the phone.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There might be a problem."  
  
A/N: Hey! What do you think? It's going to end up a romance, don't worry (maybe hehehe). Do you think I should change the genre? Anyways, REVIEW! I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least, hm, 10 reviews. Well, maybe 5, but you won't know unless you review! Come on, the button's at the bottom of the page- it's not that hard! Tell me if there are any major problems with the story (besides it sucking). *Sarah* 


	2. June 28th

Chapter 2  
  
"Ucchan!" Kagome said angrily.  
  
"I know, I know, but they just invited themselves!"  
  
"My house can't fit 20 people, you know!"  
  
"Oh, of course I know that, but if one goes, they all follow!"  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe I can leave for Tokyo a day ahead, and they'll be left in Nerima!"  
  
"I have a better idea. You're coming to Tokyo to escape the restaurant, right? How about escaping a little more than that?"  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Well, I want it to be a surprise, but basically it depends on what you think. Are you up for a little adventure this summer?"  
  
"Yeah~ Kagome, what are you planning?"  
  
"You'll see. Oh, shoot, I'm late! Got to go!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~~  
  
'Ok, Kagome, breath. All you have to do is tell Inu-Yasha that there might be a few people coming along with us on the trip.'  
  
"Oi, Kagome! Where ya been?!"  
  
"I've been busy lately, Inu-Yasha, and I have some interesting news."  
  
"What? You don't have to take another test-thingy again, do you?"  
  
"No, but theremightbesomepeoplecomingwithusonthehuntwhensummercomes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There might be some people coming with us on the hunt when summer comes."  
  
"What~! That'll slow us down!"  
  
"Don't be sure! They're all martial artists! (I hope!)" Kagome replied.  
  
"What's a marshal artist? You aren't bringing painters, are you?"  
  
"No, Inu-Yasha. A martial artist is a person who is trained to fight."  
  
"Trained? I was never trained and I fight just fine!"  
  
"It's different in my world."  
  
"Everything's different in your world! What the heck is a test anyway?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
~~  
  
"Hey Ukyo! Can I have a #3?"  
  
"Sure!" Ukyo turned to the kitchen. "One #3!"  
  
"Oh, Ukyo? Thanks for inviting us to Tokyo! I can't wait!"  
  
"No problem, sugar," Ukyo turned for a second and whispered, "Even though you weren't invited."  
  
"So, Ukyo, where are we staying? And when are we leaving?" Akane asked.  
  
"At a friend's house, but the last time I talked to her, she said something about not having much space at her house, and going on some adventure."  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
"Yeah, here's your okonomiyaki! And we're leaving on June 28th."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~  
  
June 28th finally came. Ukyo knocked on the door, with Nerima behind her.  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Ucchan, it's been ages!"  
  
"I know! Um, here's everyone."  
  
"Uh, wow that's a lot of people." Kagome said at the sight of Ranma, Akane, Ryouga, Kuno, Kodachi, Mousse, Shampoo, Cologne (don't know why she's there), Nabiki, and Kasumi.  
  
"Um, hi! I'm Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Akane, making her way through the crowd, went up to her and officially greeted her.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kagome, I'm Tendo Akane."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How are you doing, I'm Ranma!"  
  
"Ah, the infamous Ranma!"  
  
"What'd she say about me?" Ranma asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing bad, well, not too bad." Kagome laughed.  
  
"You know, Kagome, you better watch out for him, he's a pervert."  
  
"Nothing new to me!"  
  
"The Tokyo guys aren't too weird, are they?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that, it's this one friend of mine."  
  
"Besides, Akane, why would anyone be check you out?"  
  
"Ranma!" And he was pounded into the ground, only milliseconds after.  
  
Kagome whispered to Ukyo, "Are they always like this?"  
  
"Not always, sometimes... wait, no, always."  
  
"Yeah, kind of reminds me of Inu-Yasha and I."  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Has little Kagome found love?"  
  
"Ukyo!" Kagome blushed fiercely.  
  
"So who's this Inu-Yasha? Is he cute?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well, you can make that decision for yourself." Kagome stepped gently onto the table and said, "Hey, uh, people? I have to step out for a second, I'll be back!"  
  
She quickly stepped outside and ran to the well house, found Inu-Yasha, and got back to the present in a record 5 minutes.  
  
"Hey, guys. This is Inu-Yasha." Kagome said to Ukyo and Akane.  
  
"Good taste." Ukyo said.  
  
"Ukyo! Come on, he's right there!"  
  
"Kagome, these people smell strange. Not like a human." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Hey, are those real dog ears?" Akane asked, reaching up to touch them. Inu- Yasha growled at her, and he got 'sat.'  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"The prayer beads allow me to 'subdue' him when he's being bad."  
  
"Man, if I had one of those."  
  
"Sorry, only works on demons."  
  
"Aw. Wait, that means he's a demon?"  
  
"Akane, stand back." Ranma said protectively.  
  
"You don't have to worry, he won't attack you!"  
  
"Kagome, who's he?"  
  
"Ukyo's friend. Ukyo's a friend of mine, and these are the people that will probably be hunting with us." Kagome spoke softly.  
  
"THESE WEAKLINGS!?" Inu-Yasha was so loud that he caught the attention of everyone in the room. They all noticed his unusual aura: the aura of a demon.  
  
"Kagome, that's a demon!" Ryouga yelled to his host, and one by one, they all got into a fighting stance. (Except Akane, Ranma, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Ukyo.)  
  
"I know. Why are you all in a fighting stance?" She asked.  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Yeah, the ears are a dead giveaway."  
  
"Why do you have a demon in your house?"  
  
"Well, that's a long story that I don't want to get into at the moment."  
  
"Kagome? Really, why do you have a demon in your house?" Ukyo pressed.  
  
"Ok, see, it started like a year ago, when-" Kagome began when Sota popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Inu-Yasha's here! How long are you staying now?"  
  
"Hey, kid. I don't know. I'm _trying_ to get your sister back to the my time, but she seems to be _taking_ a while."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hey Nee-chan! How are you going to go to the feudal age when there are all these people here?"  
  
"Feudal age? What are you talking about, Sota?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Ucchan! Nee-chan didn't tell you? She's been traveling to the feudal age for a year, looking for the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Ok, Sota? You're sounding crazy." Kagome said.  
  
"Well it's true!"  
  
"But you're freaking everyone out!" Which was pretty true. Everyone was looking at Sota and Kagome like they belonged at a mental health institute.  
  
"Ok, before all of you people think I'm crazy, (it's kind of too late to say that) let me show you what I mean. I'm going to try to get you all to the feudal age, but that might take a while, seeing as how there are only two people who can travel through the well."  
  
"Kagome, you're really freaking me out. Travel through a well?"  
  
"I know it's weird, but it can't be too unusual from your description of life in Nerima. I mean, a girl that turns into a cat? Come on! Your life is kind of weird too!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other. They were all weird, whether it was the people they hung out with, or their own weird curses.  
  
"Ok, we'll see where you're going."  
  
They all followed Kagome and Inu-Yasha to the well house. Kagome took the girls, and Inu-Yasha grudgingly took the boys. Soon, everyone was in the feudal age, to everyone's disbelief.  
  
Inu-Yasha wanted to hurry and get Miroku and Sango from the village and get back to the hunt, but these _humans_ were taking forever.  
  
"You weak humans! Hurry up!"  
  
"Weak! I, Tatewaki Kuno, will not stand for this!" Kuno got his bokken ready, while Inu-Yasha's hand was on Tetsusaiga's hilt.  
  
"It's been a while since I've had a good kill."  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Sit!!! If you kill any of these people, I will sit (thump) you so many times, you'll wish you were never born, you hear?!"  
  
"Fine, wench." He muttered incomprehensibly, with his mouth full of dirt. As the rather large group made their way to the village, Kagome kept shooting evil glances toward Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kagome! Finally! Get me away from this pervert!"  
  
"Ah, gomen, Sango-chan, I forgot you were alone with Miroku-sama. Where is he, anyway?"  
  
"Well, he kept passing out after I hit him that last time. I guess he's still in Kaede's hut. Um, Kagome-chan? Who are all these people?"  
  
"These are some of my friends from my world."  
  
"Well, girls, I give you a fair warning. Stay away from the pervert." Kagome advised.  
  
"The pervert?"  
  
"That 'monk' is such a lecher it makes me sick!" Sango cried.  
  
"Lecherous monk? That's new."  
  
"Oh, and when he asks you to bear his child, don't hit him too hard, because Sango-chan takes care of that well enough, and we wouldn't want him to die, you know."  
  
"Here he comes now." Miroku came woozily out of Kaede's hut with a large purple bruise on his head.  
  
"Wow, he's cute!" Akane said. None of the girls from Nerima could disagree. They couldn't believe he was a pervert.  
  
"Ah, Kagome-sama, you've brought friends." He pleasantly greeted them, when all of a sudden; he grasped Akane's hands, saying, "Will you bear my child?"  
  
"You PERVERT!" She got her trusty mallet out of nowhere and hit him so hard no one was sure when he'd come back into the atmosphere. "You weren't wrong, Sango-sama."  
  
A/N: What'd you think? REVIEW! Or else I won't update!!! 


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3  
  
"Yer name's Miroku, right?" Ranma asked, when Miroku wearily made his way back to the village from who-knows-where.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Sorry about Akane, but she has a low tolerance for perverts."  
  
"Oh, it's fine. I've dealt with worse. -Cough- Sango -cough-."  
  
"What are you, a monk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, I guess I should warn you. I advise you think twice about groping any of the girls from Nerima. They're all like Akane."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Well, they're all trained in martial arts."  
  
"Well, Sango's a demon exterminator. I'll live."  
  
"Demon exterminator?"  
  
"From what I hear, there are less demons in Kagome-sama's world, but here they aren't too uncommon."  
  
"I can see that." Ranma looked at Inu-Yasha for a second.  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha's harmless. He'd never kill a human. He's only half demon."  
  
"So he's half human too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is he strong?"  
  
"Yeah, he does a good job protecting us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Kagome-sama, Sango, Shippo, and I."  
  
"So, what, are you on a quest or something? Kagome's brother said something about looking for some 'Shikon no Tama'."  
  
"Yeah, we all have a bone to pick with this demon named Naraku. The Shikon no Tama is a jewel that we're all looking for. It's supposed to grant wishes. The worst part of looking for the jewel is that it was broken into tiny pieces. Naraku has most of it."  
  
"What's your problem with this Naraku guy?"  
  
"He created this air void in my grandfather's hand. Eventually, it consumed him, and it will consume me too, unless I kill him. All the descendants of my grandfather will have this kazaana until Naraku dies. Inu-Yasha, on the other hand, wants to get his hands on Naraku, because he killed his first love. And Naraku destroyed Sango's village of demon exterminators."  
  
"Oh, that's sad. Wait- why is Shippo tagging along?"  
  
"Well... Kagome kind of took him in."  
  
~~  
  
"You Sango, right?" the purple-haired Amazon girl asked.  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"I Shampoo."  
  
"Oh. Isn't that the name on the bottle Kagome uses to wash her hair?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
~~  
  
"So, what's the deal with you and Inu-Yasha?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well, he's a jerk, but he can be nice sometimes... and overprotective." Kagome blushed.  
  
"I mean is there anything going on, Kagome? Are you guys secretly in love or something?"  
  
"Akane! No!" Kagome sighed. "He's still in love with Kikyo. He probably only keeps me around because I look so much like her. I'm just her reincarnation."  
  
"Doesn't that mean she's dead?"  
  
"Yeah, but she was revived by this old hag, and now, Inu-Yasha gets all 'romantic' with his 'I'll protect you forever' lines, but it turns out that she hates him now. She thinks he was the one who killed her, but it was actually a shape shifter guy that took his form."  
  
"Oh, poor Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Well, what's up with you and Ranma-kun?" Kagome quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Kagome! There's nothing between us. He's an insensitive, perverted jerk who can't make a decision when it comes to choosing a wife!"  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"You're another one of his fiancées, right?"  
  
"The only one his father supports."  
  
"So, you're in with the parents already!"  
  
"Didn't Ukyo tell you? It's an ARRANGED marriage!"  
  
"I'm kidding!"  
  
At the end of the day, all the girls took a nice bath in the hot spring.  
  
"Are you sure none of them'll peek? Because Miroku seems _pretty_ perverted."  
  
"He wouldn't dare if I'm on guard." Sango replied (she was going to take her bath after them.) She heard a faint rustling in the leaves, and Ranma whisper so quietly, no one else could hear. "Miroku, why am I doing this? Akane'll kill me!"  
  
"Just create a distraction so I can get a good peek." Miroku whispered.  
  
"I'm getting outta here!" Ranma whispered back as he ran away: far, far away.  
  
Sango quickly threw her boomerang to where she last heard Miroku's voice. A loud _thud_ was heard. "Bull's-eye!"  
  
"What a lecher!" Ukyo cried.  
  
~~  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, Sango-chan?"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell Akane, but when you were taking a bath, I heard Miroku _and_ Ranma-kun."  
  
"Really?! What did he say?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing. It sounded like he was forced to do something. He said, "Why am I doing this; Akane'll kill me." Then Miroku said something about being a diversion while he gets a good peek, but then Ranma-kun left."  
  
"Doesn't sound like he did anything wrong. Just don't tell her; she might take it the wrong way."  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Inu-Yasha, Ryouga, and all the other guys were practically starving, so Inu-Yasha quietly sneaked into Kagome's bag while she was sleeping to find some ramen. He finally found the ramen and was almost home free when Kagome suddenly woke up, found her bag open, and saw Inu-Yasha with a ton of ramen.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled. The weird thing was that there were two thumps at the same time. "That's funny, I only said it once..."  
  
~~(At the same time)  
  
"Ranma!" Akane screeched at the all-to-familiar scene. There was Ranma, with Shampoo's arms around his neck. Akane's aura flared and she pounded Ranma with her mallet until there was a Ranma-shaped whole in the ground.  
  
"So, who's hungry? Whoa, what happened here?" she asked as she saw the large hole in front of her.  
  
"He was being a jerk." She answered simply.  
  
"Well, who's up for some ramen?" she asked as she got the teakettle out of her bag.  
  
"Kagome? Can I make it?"  
  
"Sure." She replied politely, clueless to how foul it would end up tasting.  
  
"NO~!!!!!!" Ranma yelled, managing to make feebly his way out of the hole.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"She'll KILL us!!!!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Ranma no Baka!"  
  
"I'd rather starve than eat your food of death, kawaiikune!"  
  
"Shut up!" She yelled, creating another Ranma-shaped hole. She turned and asked Kagome, "Do you see? Do you see what I deal with everyday?"  
  
Kagome chuckled. "I feel bad for you."  
  
"I feel bad for myself, and that's pretty sad."  
  
"Well, it seems like everyone's pretty hungry, so you can start on the ramen, while I change my clothes." Kagome said, just noticing she was in her pajamas.  
  
"Wait, Kagome! Um, can you stay here for a sec, and make sure I don't, like, burn anything?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, time for breakfast!" Akane said happily. 'How hard can it be to boil water?' she thought.  
  
"Akane, be sure not to spill any water when you're getting the kettle off the stove."  
  
"Ok." She answered, not even noticing that she was grabbing every bottle in Kagome's bag and dumping the contents into the kettle. Soon, it was full water, vinegar, rubbing alcohol, etc.  
  
"Eh, Akane, I don't think you should be putting rubbing alcohol in there!" Kagome said, sweat-dropping in that way anime characters do. After 3 attempts at boiling the water, Akane gave up, and let Kagome do it.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this story is really stupid so far, (or if I'm excluding any characters, but it's really hard keep them in the story equally!) but please review! (But no flames!) The next chapter is almost done, so expect it today or tomorrow! *Sarah* 


	4. Engaged

Chapter 4  
  
"Kagome, you are so lucky to have such a sweet guy around! But fate seems to hate _me_ and leaves me stuck with Ranma!" Akane said, after everyone finished their breakfast and Inu-Yasha started them on the journey again.  
  
"Sweet? Who are you talking about, Miroku-sama?"  
  
"That pervert? No way! I'm talking about Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Sweet? He's the opposite! Besides, he hasn't even said two words to you!"  
  
"Well, he seems like the strong, silent type!"  
  
"Trust me, he's a jerk! And Ranma seems nice enough!"  
  
"I'd rather be engaged to a monkey than him!!!"  
  
"I don't know everything about your situation, but I'd choose Ranma over Inu-Yasha any day."  
  
"Ranma is always insulting me! I'm just a kawaiikune, macho, tomboy to him!" Akane said frustrated.  
  
"Well, if you hate him so much, why do you get so frustrated about what he thinks of you?"  
  
"I'm not getting frustrated!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
~~  
  
"Ranma-kun?" Kagome rushed to catch up to him, since he was near the front of the extremely large crowd.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be friends with Miroku-sama, would you?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "He seems alright."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome laughed nervously. 'He seems nice- why would he be friends with such a pervert?' "So what's the deal with all your fiancées?" she said, quickly changing the subject  
  
"Well, I guess it's all my pop's fault. He keeps exchanging me for food/shelter, and then he runs out at the last second, but sometimes the fiancées follow me, like Ukyo and Shampoo did."  
  
"What about Akane?"  
  
"Her dad's an old friend of my pop, so we ended up engaged."  
  
"Oh."  
  
(In the distance)  
  
"Get away from me!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Shampoo, who was reaching up to touch him ears. Inu-Yasha pulled away, and he kicked her- as a reflex. Shampoo fell to the ground with a thump. 'Shoot, Kagome's going to kill me!' Inu-Yasha thought. Shampoo and Mousse gasped.  
  
"Airen!" Shampoo suddenly hugged him tightly.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Inu-Yasha yelled, loud enough to catch the attention of Kagome and Ranma.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know!!! This freak just started hugging me!"  
  
"Oh, no, you didn't happen to beat her in a fight, did you?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I accidentally kicked her."  
  
Ranma started giggling hysterically. "She's finally off my back! Good luck, buddy!" Ranma patted Inu-Yasha's shoulder.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
"You two are now engaged." Cologne said matter-of-factly.  
  
"WHAT??!!"  
  
~~  
  
'He's engaged?' Kagome thought to herself and sighed. Akane interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Are you ok? You seem kind of... down. I could get Kasumi to cheer you up; I'm not so good at that."  
  
"I'm fine, it's just that I can't believe Inu-Yasha's _engaged_"  
  
"Welcome to my world!" Akane laughed. "Are you sure that's all?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Are you sure you aren't in _love_?"  
  
"Me? No way!!!" Kagome said. 'Or am I?'  
  
"Maybe you are, but haven't realized it! Like with Kasumi and Dr. Tofu."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dr. Tofu, the doctor in Nerima. He's head-over-heels in love with Kasumi, but Kasumi doesn't know yet. I just know they're meant for each other, but Kasumi hasn't realized that."  
  
"This is completely different! There is nothing between us!"  
  
"Really? You don't feel your heart beating faster around him? You don't run to his side when he's hurt? You've never felt jealous when he's around another girl?"  
  
"Akane, you sound like you know it from experience."  
  
"You can't read as many romance novels as I have without knowing how love can be described. But, besides, have you never felt... strange around him?"  
  
"Of course I help him when he's hurt, and I feel a little... anxious around him, but he's my friend!"  
  
"Do you feel anxious around Miroku-san?"  
  
"No, but he's too perverted anyway; I'm too busy smacking him to be anxious around _him_"  
  
"What about friends from school- guy friends?"  
  
"Not really; I've gotten too used to them."  
  
"How about jealousy? Never been jealous of a girl who's gotten close to him?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip. What was she supposed to say, that her worst fear was seeing him with Kikyo? That she really was in love with him? She wasn't ready to admit it yet. "He doesn't really let people get close to him."  
  
"Hmm. You might be in love, but who knows? All _I_ know is that you don't sigh like that unless you're disappointed it's not you who's engaged to him."  
  
"Disappointed? I don't feel disappointed."  
  
"I only say it as I see it." Akane told her. As she turned to leave, Kagome stopped her.  
  
"Akane, what about you? You're never jealous, or anxious about Ranma? Or anyone else?"  
  
"Kagome, wouldn't you be anxious around someone if they turned into a girl when splashed with cold water? Or punish someone if they were acting really perverted, even if it wasn't toward you?"  
  
"I guess, but it depends on how you look at it. I mean, you might see it as punishing him, but in reality, you're hiding your jealousy."  
  
"Whatever." Akane rolled her eyes and laughed. "All I know is that Ranma is an insensitive jerk, and there's really not much to fall in love with!"  
  
~~  
  
"Naraku." Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and scrunched up his face as though he just whiffed rotten eggs.  
  
"What??? Is it him, or a decoy?"  
  
"He'd never actually show himself."  
  
"You can all fight, right? I suggest you get ready."  
  
No one asked questions. They all got their weapons out or took a fighting stance.  
  
A/N: Um, I'd like a few new reviews before I update again. Oh, and if anyone has suggestions (especially something about the fight scene because I'm not sure how I'm going to have it turn out) or something, feel free to include them in a review. Sorry for not updating, but like my bio said, my computer was messed up. 


	5. Battle

Chapter 5  
  
"Naraku! Show yourself." Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"Kuku, it seems that you have a few ningen friends." The decoy Naraku, wrapped in baboon's skin appeared with a horde of saimyoushou, preventing Miroku from using his kazaana, as well as Kagura and three new detachments of Naraku.  
  
"You coward! You never show your real self!" Inu-Yasha yelled, attacking. "Sankon Tetsuou!" Inu-Yasha and Naraku were engaged in battle, while everyone else had their hands full with the detachments.  
  
'Dang, I can't do a thing as long as she uses her stupid fan!' Kagome thought to herself as she tried to shoot some of her arrows at Kagura.  
  
Ranma, Miroku, and Ryouga tried to attack the bulkier of the three detachments, while the girls (and other characters that I'm too lazy to mention) handled Kagura and the other detachments. For some strange reason, Naraku and his minions seemed to be mostly on the defensive. Inu-Yasha had destroyed the Naraku puppet, and the detachments just left as soon as things got a little bad. None of the fighters really even got scratched.  
  
"They didn't seem too strong at all!" Ryouga stated.  
  
"Don't you get it? If Naraku is really so strong, he must've known we were here and sent those demons to see our fighting styles." Ranma told him.  
  
"But how could they know?"  
  
"Kanna's mirror. They've been watching us. Next time they attack, they'll be prepared." Kagome said. "Well, at least it's over now."  
  
"I guess," Sango said, "But next time, we have to be prepared as well."  
  
"Hmm, it's pretty dark; let's stop here." Inu-Yasha said and he told Kagome to set up camp.  
  
"Wait, Inu-Yasha, I think I sense a shard."  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"I can't tell, but there's more than one."  
  
"But there's only one youkai." Miroku said, since he could sense their youki.  
  
"Youkai? Oh, dear." Kasumi said, slightly afraid.  
  
"Everyone, stay here. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, come on!" Inu-Yasha ordered.  
  
"Hey, you know, we're useful too!" Ranma and some of the offended martial artists said.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled. "Fine, the weaker humans stay here." Nabiki and Kasumi were the only ones that stayed. He rolled his eyes, put Kagome on his back and rushed off to where he sensed the demons, expecting the humans to somehow catch up. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's _him_"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"Oh, no." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome, I had a feeling that you'd be here. Hehe, looks like dog-turd is here too."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kouga ignored Inu-Yasha and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Feh, get away from her. She's _my_ shard detector."  
  
"Wrong- she's my woman." While the two bickered and quarreled, Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
"Aw, Kagome, they're fighting over you!"  
  
"I'm not happy about this, you know."  
  
~~  
  
"She's mine, dog-turd!"  
  
"Stay away from her- she's my shard detector!"  
  
Kagome tried to go to sleep, like everyone else had, but when she tried to get comfortable in her sleeping bag, she could still here those two babies fighting over the same thing they had 2 hours ago. 'That's it!' Kagome thought as she stood up and walked over to the two youkai.  
  
"Okay you two, I've been trying to go to sleep, but something is keeping me awake, and it's not Kuno's snoring! Kouga-kun, I'm sorry, but you can't just go around and claim women like they're material possessions! And Inu- Yasha, I'm not _just_ a shard detector. I'm a person- meaning I don't belong to anyone, ok? Now please, shut up and go to sleep!" Kagome gave them both a threatening glare and walked back over to her sleeping bag.  
  
"Feh, what's her problem?"  
  
~~  
  
After a few days, Kouga finally left, to Inu-Yasha's relief. They tried to continue to the next town they could find, when suddenly, the weather just turned extremely hot. Everyone knew that it'd be scorching, but it felt like they were living on the sun! They complained and whined until they could go back to Kaede's village for a few days. Inu-Yasha wasn't happy, but even he wanted an escape from the heat.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Sorry about the year-long hiatus! The good news is that I have the next two chapters almost ready to post, so after I'll try to do that once I get some reviews! If anyone is curious about the pairings, here they are: Ranma/Akane, Shampoo/Mousse, Ukyo/Rouga, Nabiki/Kuno, Inu-Yasha/Kagome, and Sango/Miroku. I think that's all of them. I also need suggestions for how to work Kodachi into the story! Well, review! 


	6. Matchmaker

Chapter 6  
  
Kagome took her clothes and was walking over to change behind the Goshinboku, when she noticed Miroku was following her. Not even turning around, Kagome said, "Get lost, Miroku-sama," and he was promptly hit in the head with a very large boomerang.  
  
She quickly changed into some comfortable clothes: her pale green tank top and some denim shorts. Inu-Yasha stared stupidly. 'She looks so natural; so beautiful.........' he shook his head. 'What am I thinking? She's just my shard detector.........'  
  
Akane glanced at Inu-Yasha and saw the way he was looking at Kagome. She smiled for a second, thinking of playing matchmaker. 'Hmm, this should be interesting......... I'll need a plan first.' She thought, because she, unlike Ranma, wouldn't go into 'battle' without a strategy. A little light bulb formed above her head.  
  
"You know, Kagome-san, I think I'll change my clothes too." Kasumi said.  
  
"Me, too." Ukyo told them.  
  
"You should all change at once; I can only hold him off for so long!" Sango said pointing to Miroku. The girls laughed.  
  
"Sango-sama, shouldn't you change too?"  
  
"I'll change once _he's_ taken care of." Sango replied. Soon, he was unconscious and considered safe, by Sango's standards.  
  
All the girls wore casual summer clothes, but Akane (as part of her 'plan') wore a loose tank top that left her stomach open, and tight shorts. As she came out from behind the tree, she winked at Inu-Yasha (making Ranma jealous). Inu-Yasha stared at her, not like he stared at Kagome, but stared as if he was confused, which he obviously was, but Kagome took that the wrong way.  
  
~~  
  
'Why would she wink at _him_? She barely met him! And why was she wearing that revealing outfit, when she would yell 'pervert!' at the first guy that happened to look at her wrong!' Ranma was going crazy throughout the first half of the day, while Kagome had other things on her mind.  
  
'That perverted- Ugh! He was _staring_ at her like some lecherous- like Miroku!'  
  
Sango happened to notice the distress Kagome looked like she was in, and just before she was going to talk to her, Akane dragged her away. "Sango- sama, I have to ask a question. Now, you, coming from a village of demon exterminators, are probably very wise when it comes to decisions. I have to ask; don't you agree that jealousy is one of the most powerful emotions?"  
  
"Yes........." Sango said suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I've seen how Inu-Yasha looks at Kagome, and I know that they're both too stubborn to say anything without any motivation, and, well, don't you think jealousy would be motivation enough?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean, Inu-Yasha can be _extremely_ stubborn."  
  
"Well, I'd love to see Kagome and Inu-Yasha together, because they seem to love each other so much!"  
  
"You're right. Do you have a plan?"  
  
"Well, it's rather undeveloped, but simple enough. All I have to do is 'seduce' Inu-Yasha so Kagome will be jealous enough to act on it. After all, Shampoo is already helping me out with that. If that doesn't work, I'll get one of the guys' to charm their way into Kagome's heart. Not so that she'll fall in love, but so that she'll have to be polite, making Inu- Yasha jealous enough to say something."  
  
"What if Kagome really falls for one of them, or Inu-Yasha falls for you or Shampoo?"  
  
"Well, if that happens, I guess they didn't love each other enough in the first place."  
  
"Although it seems risky and a little obvious, I guess that might work. I'll do what I can to help." Sango said.  
  
'But I'm not sure I should be doing this if I'm not sure about my own love life.........'  
  
~~  
  
"Inu-san!" Akane yelled, catching up to the hanyou, who was leading the rather large group out of the thick forest they were in. His ears twitched upon hearing his new nickname. Shampoo, who was hugging Inu-Yasha's arm for dear life, glared at Akane, wondering what she was up to.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Inu-san, I was wondering if you were hot in that kimono, after all, it is summer." Akane asked, clinging on to his other arm. (Probably making the poor guy hotter!)  
  
"Feh, I'm fine." He said, desperately trying to shake the two girls off of him. For a moment he felt as though someone was glaring at him from behind, but ignored it. It was Kagome, who was slightly peeved at how 'polite' Akane was being toward him. Shampoo clearly thought they were engaged, so Kagome wasn't quite as annoyed with her.  
  
"Akane! Psst!" Kagome whispered from behind. She motioned for Akane to come, and Akane walked back to her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why are you being all 'friendly' with Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"He seems nice enough. And besides, you never 'claimed' him! Didn't you say there was nothing between you two?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but-!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"But I- I'm looking out for you because is a total jerk! And he's 'taken', right? Shampoo is engaged." Kagome said with her face completely flushed.  
  
"Only looking out for me?" Kagome nodded furiously. 'Man, she's as stubborn as a mule.' She thought. "Don't worry. I think it'll be fine. Shampoo is nothing to worry about." Akane quickly flashed a toothy smile before running off to catch up with 'Inu-san.'  
  
Akane knew Kagome was getting irritated, but she wasn't about to do anything anytime soon. 'It's time for Phase II.'  
  
"Ryouga!" Akane called out.  
  
"Yes, Akane?" he answered hopefully.  
  
"I don't think you got a chance to properly meet Kagome." She said. His hopes were, once again, crushed. 'Does she want to set me up with someone so I'll stop pursuing her?' he asked himself, although Akane didn't even know he was pursuing in the first place.  
  
"Oh, I haven't." he said, the energy drained from his voice.  
  
"Great, I think you'll really hit it off!"  
  
"Thanks." He responded.  
  
"Kagome," Akane called out, "I don't think you two have met properly. This is Ryouga Hibiki." Kagome smiled politely and shook his hand. Suddenly, she caught the eye of Kuno.  
  
"Ah, how did such a beauty escape my view?" Kuno asked smoothly.  
  
"I'm flattered you think I'm beautiful."  
  
"I shall allow you to date me!" Kuno reached to kiss her hand. 'This guy's no better than Kouga!' Kagome thought. She mentally rolled her eyes and shot Akane a pleading look.  
  
"That's enough with the introductions!" Akane said, and motioned Kuno to 'shoo', but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Ah, my Akane, no need to be jealous!" he said arrogantly. Ranma, fed up with his superciliousness, kicked him.  
  
"Sorry about that, he's like that with every girl!" Ranma said, cutting into their conversation.  
  
"Saotome!" Kuno yelled. Ranma kicked him again. Inu-Yasha went to see what the commotion was about, but quickly forgot about it when he noticed what a large male crowd Kagome was attracting. 'What are those guys doing there?! Around _my_ Kagome!!!' He stamped his foot and slightly pouted, saying that they were slowing him down.  
  
Akane noticed that Inu-Yasha was finally getting jealous, and rushed off to 'flirt' with him again.  
  
Ranma glared at Inu-Yasha. He was making Akane act so different- like Shampoo! 'Like Shampoo... is this how she feels when the other girls act like this?' Ranma's eyes burned with envy. 'Two can play that game, Akane.'  
  
A/N: What do you think? Review!!! 


End file.
